Wrecked
by DeathWillNotPrevail
Summary: Mai is caught in a car crash and is stuck in her car in a cliff. Kazuya, a doctor from England, Lin, a firefighter, Ayako and John, paramedics, Masako, a nurse, and Takigawa, an operator, are her only hopes. Will she live? Will she fall in love? Or will she die? Rated M due to the content. (No sexual stuff though!)
1. Fight

She was alone.

She was alone, in the dark.

She was alone, in the dark, with the dead body of her best friend.

She was alone, in the dark, with the dead body of her best friend, after surviving a car crash where they had flown off the side of a cliff and were caught in a crevice.

"Yasu I'm in pain." She had sat in silence for thirty minutes before registering the fact that he was dead. "I'm in pain and scared and and and- You're dead! Oh Kami you're dead! You're dead! You're-" A coughing fit cut her off as she panicked. "Tell me what to do." She was whispering now.

"Te-tell me wh-what to d-do Yasu. I-I-I-I don't kn-knkow what t-to do!" She blinked rapidly, tears stinging her eyes but refusing to fall as she reached over to brush her quivering hand against the body next to her. Her breathing hitched.

"You're still warm." She spoke with awe in her voice, her mind running on fumes as it struggled to keep her weak body running. "It's weird. You're dead Yasu. You're dead and warm and the only one who is with me as I bleed to death in a small car stuck in a large crack." She knew hysteria was setting in but what was she supposed to do? Oh Kami Yasu was dead! Sweet Yasuharu who had made her laugh on the day her parents had been murdered, who bought her ice cream and sat with her as she cried after she had been bullied about having to have three jobs, who was there when she was fired from said jobs, who told her his biggest secret to make her feel better and then joked about it with her later simply because she was upset.

"I don't know what to do..." Her voice broke and the tears that had been holding themselves back finally burst through the dam. She sobbed, she screamed until her voice was raw. And she cried. She cried for her best friend. She cried for herself. She cried for the car. Hell she cried for the large piece of glass that had her pinned to the seat by her abdomen! Then the air grew cold and what she heard when she raised her head stilled her tears.

 _"Mai..."_ She reached up and wiped her eyes. Was she really hearing him? No. She couldn't be!

"Yasu I'm almost there. It's so cold and I swear that I can hear you! I'm coming my friend." Her voice was raw as she spoke up, ruined from the screaming she had done while her grief poured out of her. She was resigned, waiting patiently for her fate to be delivered.

 _"Fight Mai...Fight..."_ Fight? Fight what? There was nothing to fight except air!

 _"Call 119...tell...live...Fight..."_ Oh. Well that made sense. Then her eyes widened as a soft silvery-blue glow filled the car with the familiar scent of coffee. A cold tingling brushed across her cheek and all of her panic, her fear, drifted away with it. She closed her eyes and she could see him in her head, his black hair blowing in an invisible wind as he laughed at a joke, his grey eyes bouncing with joy and his glasses see-through. He looked so peaceful. She opened her eyes and reached for the cellphone.

Taniyama Mai would not die today.


	2. A Phone Call

She reached for the cracked phone, cursing the fact that the small object had been thrown around and now lay in the cup holder away from her. The glass in her stomach shifted at her movement, scraping in and out ad making her cry out in pain.

"Yasu it hurts!" She didn't want to move, she didn't want to feel this horrible pain anymore!

" _Please...Mai please..._ " Now she had to do it. She had to fight for her life and had to live with the pain as she fought because he said please. Yasu knew that was her weakness. She pushed the burning pain in her to the back of her head. This was nothing compared to the horror of third year essays. She stretched her fingers further and let out a gasp of relief when she drew her hand back with the phone clutched in her trembling fingers. She quickly dialed the familiar numbers and waited for someone to answer.

" _119 What's your emergency?_ _"_ A male voice echoed through the tiny speaker and she almost cried out in joy.

"I'm in a car that just flew off a cliff and I'm pinned to the seat by a piece of glass going through my stomach." She spoke quickly and waited to see how the operator would react.

" _Oh. Well then tell me about yourself while we trace your phone. We'll have people on their way in minutes_." Sighing with relief she began to speak.

"My best friend Yasuhara Omasu and I were on our way to visit my parents before we had to head towards the airport in the morning for England. We had both been accepted into Cambridge. On the way there we got caught in a storm. We pulled over near a cliff but right next to the side of a mountain so there would be less of a chance that we would be blown off." The memory flashed in her head.

~x-X-x~

 _"Yasu what should we do?" He shrugged as he pulled onto the side of the road. The car was small, only able to hold two people and some luggage. The had been heading around a curve when the storm hit, causing the edge of the cliff to cause a sense of unease to strike the girl's heart. A boy with black hair that fell into his eyes and thin wire glasses turned to look at his female companion. She had brown hair cut to her shoulders and warm brown eyes._

 _"I don't know what we can do Mai. For now we'll wait out the storm and hope that nothing horrible happens." He paused before turning to look at his friend. "We could review some more before we head over to England. I know you're nervous about the whole English speaking thing." She smiled, wondering how he could cheer her up with just a couple of words. Then again, he had always been able to do that. She blamed the fact that he was gay._

 _"Alright! What should we talk about though?" They switched from Japanese to English smoothly, barely registering in their heads the storm outside the car. Lightening flashed and the car shook from the thunderous boom that punctuated the sentence._

 _"Well tell me about your major. I heard that you were going to Cambridge to study the effects of-" He was cut off by a rumbling sound. He turned to look at Mai only to find her staring with wide eyes at him, looking much like a scared doe._

 _"What was that?!" They both searched for the sound that was growing louder. Then Mai sucked in a breath and he turned to see what had caused the sound to escape her. She was staring out the window up at the mountain. He went to unbuckle his seatbelt to lean over and look out her window when she began to scramble to put hers on._

 _"Mai what's wrong?" She didn't answer, simply reached over and buckled him back in, grasping his hand tightly before looking into his eyes and whispering,_

 _"Landslide." It was then that the rush of rocks, mud and trees hit the car, causing them to be pushed towards the edge of the cliff._

 _They were going to die._

~x-X-x~

" _Wow that's one great story kid. How about you tell me about you now_?" She nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"My name is Taniyama Mai and I just turned 21 years old. I'm an orphan and I worked three jobs all through-" She was interrupted by a pain in her chest as she began to cough. Something metallic tasting melted into her mouth and she spat the substance out, freezing when she noticed that instead of shooting out like spit normally does, it dribbled and slowly fell down her chin. It was blood.

" _Taniyama-San?"_ Chuckling she turned back to the phone.

"Please call me Mai, after all you may just be the last person I ever talk to before I die." The phone was silent for a minute before the voice came back.

" _Hey kid, I'm sending the best team I could find out to ya. My fiance is even on the team and she's the best Paramedic around okay? Her partner John is pretty good too. Lin and Kazuya are heading on their way in a helicopter and they're gonna pull you out. My girl would kill me if you were dead when she got there. Besides, you can't die yet, I want to meet you."_

~x-X-x~

Hosho Takigawa was a simple man. He had a job saving people's lives, a woman he loved, and a musical talent. Needless to say that when he got a call from a girl who survived being thrown off a cliff he decided that he would work overtime today.

"Ayako. I need you to head to this area and look for a landslide. A girl who just turned 21 survived and is waiting in her car in the crevice that the landslide pushed her into. She had a piece of glass embedded into her stomach so I'm sending Lin in with a helicopter, Kazuya is going with him." He hung up on the girl of his dreams and then went back to the girl who was fighting for her life.

"So tell me about your surroundings. I want to see if there's anything there that could be used as medical equipment." He waited as Mai moved around and cried out and gasped in pain multiple times. When she came back on to tell him that there was a bunch of cloth in the backseat as well as a pack of matches and .some candles that had survived, her voice was raspy and laced with pain.

"Good job Mai, now I'm telling you right now that the helicopter should be there soon so hold on okay?" He waited for a replay and when he didn't hear anything he panicked.

"Mai?!"

"Operator-San? The helicopter is here."

* * *

 _ **And here's a new story! This one is probably going to make a bunch of you hate me for doing that to Mai and Yasu but I couldn't resist! I'll make it up to you with a bunch of fluff though so don't worry!**_

 _ **What do you guys think? Is it good? Does Mai sound panic-y enough? Were you surprised that I made Yasu gay?**_

 _ **Let me know in your reviews! They make me happy and more inclined to write! I hope you guys like this story and that you'll stick with me!**_

 _ **Until next time my faithful readers!**_


End file.
